The invention relates generally to cementitious articles with improved properties as well as formulations, methods of manufacturing and uses for such articles.
Composite materials including cementitious articles and those reinforced with fibers are often used as building products. Examples include interior and exterior building panels, siding for external walls of buildings. Many such composite building products are installed manually by construction workers. There is a need for building products to be light in weight, durable, nailable, and easy to work with.